borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S
S&S Gone. This is a truely sad day on Planet Pandora. 00:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'll miss their snipers :( extended magazines and 2.7 fire rate is just amazing, I have one for each element. Dipnlik 14:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I just died a little inside :( :Why couldn't it be Tediore?? : 17:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ^because they decided to turn tediore's guns into makeshift grenades (it could have been any other brand, but no... S&S) there goes my DLC idea... These bandit guns better be good as replacements... Come to think of it why did gearbox even decide to throw out the S&S manufacturer since it's one of the most favored manufacturers in the B-lands community. I... I am the King! 21:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) (playing Taps) Everyone, a moment of silence please, for one of the greatest manufacturers. Oh, and um, also, my New Haven Stock Exchange porfolio, cause I invested a fortune into S&S stocks, and now all I have to show for it is some very expensive paper. Guess the company was weaker than I thought, I mean Jakobs survived a zombie appocolypse that killed almost all of their workers off, and Hyperion survived a massive robot uprising that probably took their entire workforce and turned them into blood thirsty killers, but S&S couldn't survive a little bandit competition. I now want to set fire to every bandit I see even more than I ever did before. (shooting)(bandits screaming) FEEL THE BURN YOU @!#?@! BURN @!#?@! BURN!!!! PyroMerc 02:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) compromise i can accept no fire rate sacrifice but no nerf to reload time? is that accurate? with my newer mordy build, and a combat rifle proff in the single digits, i watch in agony every time i have to reload a support machine gun. also, large mags and extended reload time seem to go hand-in-hand; just watch sally reload his spiff new bandit brand CR in the gameplay footage. painful. 22:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) S&S materials 1 and 2 do impose a reload time penalty, as do both of the larger machine-gun magazines, just as you observed. Put those two together on top of the pretty-slow-alreade machine-gun reload base time, and you get a good reason to carry an unstocked SMG as a sidearm, or maybe spec into Lethal Strike. Dämmerung 23:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :so... mat's 1 and 2 only and large MG mags only. this reads to me that it's not fair to state on the mainspace page that S&S sacrifices reload time. keen. thanks, daem. 23:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :: No, I was agreeing with you. I think it's safe to state that S&S weapons impose a load-time penalty in exchange for their swollen, distended, pendulous magazines. It's only the ultrapremium mat3 that avoids the penalty. Dämmerung 23:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :not your tone. just my paralyzing disinterest in all things "mechanical." as in "how many damn materials are there?? i thought there are 5..." if it is worth mentioning on the mainspace article then please feel free to do so. 23:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hum, I seem to have rushed to conclusions, I apologize (it was late and wanted to react before going to sleep). Mat1 & Mat2 do give a penalty to reload time. IMO, the penalty is light compared to the gained ammo, so I don't think it would be fair to describe it as straight up "trade". IMO, as a separate sentence, I'd add something like "All but the highest grades S&S guns tend to have a medium reload penalty though"... Or something. :When it comes to machine guns, S&S do not have a fire rate penalty, it's just that all other manufacturers have a fire rate bonuses... happypal (talk • ) 06:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC)